


My dear doctor

by Sorry_im_trash



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hugh worries abt his husband, M/M, One Shot, Who is an idiot, s01e05 choose your pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorry_im_trash/pseuds/Sorry_im_trash
Summary: Lt. Stamets does something pretty stupid





	My dear doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Мой дорогой доктор](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483092) by [Boodilka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boodilka/pseuds/Boodilka)



> This is just something super short I had to get out of my system. I really don't know anything abt Star Trek fanfic culture so um hope this doesn't suck

For the record, if Hugh asks him, he hadn’t been scared. Paul hadn’t been scared because he had been 100% sure it would work and he’d be fine. In reality, when he finally made up his mind, he had never been as scared.

Turning the machines on, stepping into the reaction cube and lifting the Tardigrade DNA to his neck, his heart had been pounding like never before. This could be the end. Not only the end of his life, or his work, but the end of the Discovery. End of Hugh.

But he had no choice. Remembering the look Hugh had given him earlier, he injected the DNA into his bloodstream. The machines went crazy, he felt something stuck through his chest, but he wasn’t really aware of that. He heard Saru’s voice say “Lt Stamets" and he used all that was left of his consciousness to get his vocal chords to work.

“We are ready to jump.”

Afterwards, he couldn’t really catch the words for what he felt in that moment. It was like a dream, insanely vivid but gone so soon. Agonizing. Painful. Beautiful. Huge network, and he was a part of it. He, Paul Stamets, was a part of something this big. That was more than he could have ever imagined.

And then it was over and he was unconscious before he hit the floor.

Noise. Someone touching his neck. Suddenly he was awake and looking at Saru’s bright blue eyes.

“Did we make it?”

“Yes.”

He couldn’t contain his emotions. It’s kind of funny, since on the ship he was often known as the emotionless asshole. He was so relieved, so amazed, so… everything all at once, that a laugh escaped him. And then it kept coming and he laughed at Saru’s worrying face until he fell back into unconsciousness.

This time he was waking up a lot slower. First he heard the sounds of humming of equipment. Then slow breathing that he was pretty sure was his own. Then he slowly opened his eyes, taking his time adjusting to the bright white light of the sickbay.

He felt... okay. Apart from some dizziness and an ache in both sides of his chest he felt almost absolutely normal. He sat up and reflectively touched the aching spot on the left side of his chest. The skin felt tender but there were no signs of puncture. Only a part of him noticed he was shirtless.

Then he spotted another person, walking to him with haste. In a quick flash there were hands on his shoulders and his eyes were met by the most gorgeous brown he had ever seen.

“... Good morning?” It was a futile attempt at calming down his husband.

“How could you?” Hugh’s voice was quiet, but it made Paul’s heart ache. 

“I- I’m sorry I..” But he couldn’t find the right words. He wanted to tell Hugh how he didn’t want to lose him, how he had known he had to do it. He wanted to tell him about the network, the connection, but when he tried to recall it, it didn’t feel right. Like a dream.

“How are you feeling?” Hugh asked. 

“I’m fine. I really am,” he answered.

“I have to go. Don’t… don’t leave,” Hugh said, looking over his shoulder. His hand lingered, his look saying “we’re going to talk about this”. Paul nodded, and after one final shared look, Hugh left to tend someone else. 

He took a deep breath. Looking, Hugh was tending to a human man Paul didn’t recognize, wasn’t sure he had ever seen before actually.

The Tardigrade. Ripper. How was it? Paul already regretted his promise not to run to… to somewhere, to take care of things. Hugh was talking with the man in hushed voices, the man answering similarly so Paul couldn’t tell what they were talking about. At least the man didn’t seem to be in an immediate danger.

He found a new shirt (no holes and no blood, no traces of what had happened) from next to his bed and pulled it on. He got onto his feet. He couldn’t stay put. He felt fine, anyway.

He approached Hugh and the man. He looked tired, and Hugh was scanning his left shoulder. Paul cleared his throat quietly, and Hugh turned to him.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Hugh asked, voice stern.

“Just to my quarters, my doctor. I feel fine.”

Hugh settled on shaking his head a little and turning back to the unknown man who was eyeing the two of them. Paul nodded, hoping it was enough of a greeting, and headed to his room.


End file.
